


nourishment

by vampiremilk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Lactation Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremilk/pseuds/vampiremilk
Summary: lady dimitrescu wants only one thing from you... maybe more like two.but to feed from her small and weak pet requires said pet to take regular and rich nourishment.something that lady dimitrescu is more than capable and more than willing to provide.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 159





	nourishment

**Author's Note:**

> i had this thought since That™ trailer dropped but then people actually wanted it and.... i had to.
> 
> roughly translated: i had a lactation kink before it was cool.

"Now, now, pet, don't squirm so much." 

You whimper as your Mistress tightens one hand around your neck to increase blood pressure before leaning back down to feed from your throat as you sit in her lap. She kisses your throat softly and nips at you to make you gasp, "I'm simply parched. I know you're aching. So am I. Patience, or you'll receive nothing."

"Yes, my lady." 

You settle against her as she begins to drink from you, sighing breathlessly as you feel the pull of her mouth and the dizziness that follows. She does try to be slow, but the more you fidget, the harder it is for her to be patient.

She rewards you, though. Every morning, afternoon and night. Every mealtime, you both feed from each other. And you still can't tell who enjoys it more.

Alcina finally draws away from you, dabbing a white handkerchief at the corners of her mouth, pupils blown wide, full and sated, "That was wonderful, pet. Are you ready?"

You nod, lightheaded from the blood loss.

"Time to replenish, my hungry little concubine. You've been so good today."

You bite on your lower lip in anticipation as she unfastens the pearl buttons of her bodice. Normally, as her servant, you would be the one to undress her. But this is different. You've been waiting patiently for hours, and she's had her meal. Now it's your turn.

Her breasts spill out of her dress and over the underbust corset that's fitted over the satin fabric. Your mouth falls open hungrily and you press your thighs together while you squirm in her lap impatiently.

"So needy," she chuckles, her teeth still pink from drinking her fill of you, "Do you want these?"

She cups her breasts, each of them nearly the size of your head, and squeezes them, massaging towards the dusky pink nipples, and pushing out the milk, which beads, collects and dribbles into her lap, dampening her dress.

You moan, and nod, "Yes, Lady. So much." You inch forward desperately, "May I?"

She grins, satisfied, and nods, "But of course, my lamb."

She cups your head and lifts your chin to find her left nipple, still damp with milk. You open your mouth as widely as possible and take as much of her into your mouth as you can. You suck as strongly as you can at first to stimulate and encourage the flow while firmly massaging the surrounding breast, your thumbs stroking the silken flesh of her areolae that you can't fit into your mouth. 

Your Lady smoothes your hair and hums softly as she watches you latch on and suckle, coaxing the milk from her body with your mouth. The first drops are so sweet, you want to cry. Nothing compares to this, and if it were up to you, her milk would be all that would sustain you. 

And then the letdown happens, and Alcina sighs so erotically that it sends a bolt of desire right to your groin and you have to suppress the urge to begin rubbing yourself against her thigh. She feels you stirring, rocking against her, chuckles and shifts you to cradle you in her lap, resting your head in the crook of her elbow.

"Later, darling pet." Lady Dimitrescu combs her fingers through your hair and tucks you more comfortably against her, "My breasts have been aching for you, endlessly bound up without that wet little mouth of yours," her cool fingers ghosted over the much-marked skin of your neck, "And such generosity does not go unrewarded." 

She leans down, pressing you close, squeezed against her bosom, to lay a kiss on your head. She gets a little doting when she nurses you.

You nuzzle closer and suck contentedly, milk steadily filling your mouth with every pull, and flowing down your throat with every swallow; your underwear has grown moist and sticky from the moment she placed her swollen nipple in your mouth. 

Your Mistress begins humming a slow tune as she strokes your hair. You relax in her arms and nestle against her, conscious of the sticky, damp sensation in your underwear. Her wonderful fingers massage your scalp slowly, brushing against your cheeks and sweeping hair off your forehead.

You only realise that in your blissed out state that you have emptied her left breast when Alcina slides her smallest finger into your mouth to break your latch and adjusts you on her lap, bringing your mouth to her right breast just as you start to moan hungrily for more.

"You've hardly been without it for a moment, you insatiable hussy," Alcina rolls her eyes and purses her red lips irritably, but she couldn't hide the sounds that your mouth would always bring out of her. You only give a muffled giggle in reply as you settle against her and begin to suckle, your jaw aching a little from the workout of nursing from her. Idly, your fingers trace and massage her left nipple, still swollen. Alcina sighs delightedly and strokes your wrist as you tease her heavy breasts, rolling her shoulders back and moaning.

"They leak whenever you're near me," the vampire muses, cradling your hand as you cup her breast possessively, "And now that you're feeding every several hours, they're so full they ache. It's such a torment."

You gulp down a mouthful of sweet, creamy milk before mumbling against her nipple, "You feed from _me_ every several hours. That hurts too."

You mouth and pluck at her nipple with your lips as you glance shyly up at her thoughtful expression, not wanting your Mistress to become angry and withhold milk from you.

(That and not allowing you into her bed are the worst punishments you could think of. You've slept on the floor before already as a consequence. You don't want to be without her at night again. Sometimes, if you're restless or her breasts are feeling particularly full, she wakes you a little to bring a nipple to your mouth for a midnight feed. She'll even slide her hand between your legs when you get all wet and squirmy as you're latched on, and she fucks you with her fingers until you make a mess of the bed and yourself before curling up against her and falling asleep, utterly satisfied.)

Alcina considers what you've said, and taps at your lip fondly, softly admitting, "You're right, my darling. And I treasure what we do for one another," she coos before sliding her thumb into your mouth, widening it and guiding her nipple back in, which had been dripping steadily while she thought on your words.

Your Mistress is right, though. She's almost always leaking now. She pads the bodice of her dresses to absorb the milk, lest her daughters tease her at the dining room table about castle refreshments never running dry, even for a lack of virgins. 

You heard them crow this once, right in the middle of breakfast, all three cackling as you turned red from shame. One look from their mother silenced the raucous laughter. And when she took up a brandy snifter glass, held it to her bosom and began to pointedly unbutton her bodice, the room cleared instantly in a cloud of buzzing insects. And your Mistress smiled at your little joke together before coaxing you over to sit in her lap at the table and drink from her, in the middle of the castle, yet in total blissful privacy.

You begin to smile at the memory as you suck, and suck, and swallow; your Lady's perfume and the warm, familiar scent of her milk are filling your nose, leaving you feeling utterly safe and content. Your stomach is full of her, hers full of you. You love her more than you believed yourself possible of feeling for another. And you drift off, still suckling as her milk supply dwindles and your stomach begins swelling a little, with her deep, strong voice purring in your ears.

"Sleep well, sweetling. I'll feed from you in the morning. Enjoy your rest," with a chuckle, she adds, "You'll certainly need it."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. please leave a comment and tell me what you liked about it. i might write more depending on response/reception, been out of the game for a while.


End file.
